


Tea And Wrestlemania

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort after Molly's Wrestlemania XX match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea And Wrestlemania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Missy.

Ruined, that was all Molly could think as she ran her hands through where her hair should be. If only she'd been able to counter that hold, or lead into one of her moves differently, it could all have turned out so much better for her. If only she hadn't tried to be smart and use the Widow's Peak on Victoria, she could have had the belt right now.

She should have had it.

"Would a cup of tea help at all?"

Molly turned around. It couldn't be... "William."

"There, there now girl, best not to run at me full pelt, I'm still more than a little fragile."

That didn't stop her hugging him, carefully.

"The state you're in I think I might even put a couple of sugars in it, even though I don't normally approve." He pulled a tea trolley in from behind the door. He handed her a china cup full of tea, he'd even found some cookies from somewhere.

The tea did calm her down a little. She still felt utterly lousy for losing such an important match, and because of the knowledge that her shame and failure was there for all to see.

"It'll grow back, you know."

"That's as maybe, but it'll take months so I've got to walk around when everybody can see and point and laugh and say 'that's the stupid girl that lost at Wrestlemania'."

"Now who would say that? Half the people with matches here tonight are going to lose."

That didn't make her feel any better. There was no way it could, losing at Wrestlemania, the high-point of the year, it was worse than any other loss, the same way winning here was better than any other win. And she could have done, she could have shown the world exactly how good she was.

"And anyway, at least you got to wrestle."

"Oh I'm sorry, I know it's kind of selfish of me complaining while you're still out."

"Nonsense, girl," he really hadn't meant it that way, what he'd meant was that as she'd wrestled here, everyone would have been able to see how good she was, even if she had been undone by a stroke of bad luck, "you couldn't be selfish if you tried."

"Have they said anything more, recently?"

"Two to three months. But they've been saying that for two to three months."

"They just want to be certain before they say you can wrestle. I know you, you're just itching to wrestle and you wouldn't be careful."

"I could be careful."

"You're never careful."

"I could try."

"You wouldn't be you if you did manage it. But you'll be back soon... even the doctors are willing to go that far."

"Soon-ish." Not soon enough, but soon-ish. "I'm actually quite looking forward to it, Mr. Bischoff has been calling me saying he might have just the position for me. I do hope it's something interesting."

"Oh it will be. From what Gail says, he's very good at interesting positions."

"I do wish you wouldn't crack smutty jokes, it makes me feel like I'm a bad influence on you."

"You're the best bad influence a girl could ever hope for." At least she was smiling now, so William knew he'd done something worthwhile today. He could never stand to see her miserable. That was the problem with the business, the peaks were great, but so were the troughs.

"They'll probably stick me in wigs after this. I swear I saw the wardrobe department preparing wigs yesterday. I mean they stuck Kurt in a wig."

"They didn't stick Nash in a wig."

"That was only because the blond dye was more than ridiculous enough."

"At least you won't come out dressed like a showgirl."

"I used to, well not as a showgirl, I was a pageant winner, Miss Madness. For some reason WCW could figure out how to make a covering garment that still looked nice while this fed can't. It's ridiculous, I tell you."

"I'll take your word for it."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I don't normally complain about the petty things like that." She really didn't, what did it matter what she went out there wearing, as long as she got to wrestle. She knew it would probably look awful, because she didn't like to show as much skin as the rest of the girls did, so they couldn't just reuse the usual patterns of tight, tight lycra or patent leather. Not that there was anything wrong with showing a little skin, it just wasn't her. But weighed on her now, especially the way they'd probably make her look even sillier with the stupid wigs that she really hadn't only imagined them preparing.

"You're angry, that's all, and you know what they say, better out than in. Might as well get it all out of your system in one go, wouldn't want you to go 'pop' on national television."

"It would be a sight. Can you imagine, 'wrestler explodes live on air, and more news after ten.' There'd never be an end to it."

"How about I pour another cuppa, and you tell me," Regal put on his best crazy European psychiatrist voice, "all about your fascination vit morbid news headlines."

Molly laughed. "See and now I feel okay again. It's silly." She was usually calm, and she liked that, it made life easier, but right now everything seemed either brilliant or dreadful with no stops in-between. "Remind me why we do this to ourselves?"

"If you mean like me watching people you know you could wrestle the pants off at Wrestlemania when you can't wrestle, or you getting far too het up about a result that you'll reverse in a couple of weeks anyway, I really have no idea. I think I recall Raven having a view on it," no surprise there, "I think he said something about us all being crazed masochists."

"Did anyone disagree?"

"Strangely enough no, so I suppose we shall have to chalk another one up for Raven."

"That makes it about five cups of tea we owe him now, if we ever see him."

"Yes, for a peculiar chap he does seem to come out with some sensible things every now and again. Now, about that next cuppa..."

~~~~


End file.
